


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Inuyasha) Scarf

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Your fingers ran over the soft yarn that made up the scarf. You had been crocheting it for a better part of the year and you were proud of the way it had come out, especially since it was your first creation. You had worked hard on it, pulling all-nighters just to make progress – you were determined to get finished by Christmas, and you had. Now that the holiday was right around the corner, though, you were feeling quite nervous. Although you had seen Inuyasha many times around the school, following Kagome and observing the other students, you had never actually spoken to him or even interacted with him., but you had always been interested in him. You knew he wasn’t human, but you weren’t scared, you were intrigued.
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anime, Ficlets, Merry Christmas





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes (Inuyasha) Scarf

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 651 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Inuyasha ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Inuyasha ☁



────── 〔🎁〕──────

Your fingers ran over the soft yarn that made up the scarf. You had been crocheting it for a better part of the year and you were proud of the way it had come out, especially since it was your first creation. You had worked hard on it, pulling all-nighters just to make progress – you were determined to get finished by Christmas, and you had. Now that the holiday was right around the corner, though, you were feeling quite nervous. Although you had seen Inuyasha many times around the school, following Kagome and observing the other students, you had never actually spoken to him or even interacted with him., but you had always been interested in him. You knew he wasn’t human, but you weren’t scared, you were intrigued.

It didn’t help that he was overwhelmingly cute.

You had gotten the idea to make him a scarf last winter when he sat outside in the cold waiting for Kagome. Although he hadn’t been shaking, his cheeks, nose, and ears had turned pink from the chilly wind that nipped his skin.

 _‘I can do this,’_ you nodded to yourself, gently folding the scarf and placing it in your school bag. _‘I wonder how he’ll react..’_

With that thought, you drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Your fingers drummed lightly on the desk as you stared out the window. In your excitement, you had gotten up way too early. Your mom had asked if you were sick and your classmates stared at you, bewildered. Although you weren’t the worst student, you weren’t the best, either, often showing up late and getting lost in your thoughts, so the sudden change had everyone scratching their heads.

“SIT!”

_**THUD** _

You perked up when your ears caught the sound. You jumped up, nearly tripping over the leg of the desk in your haste. When you reached the side of the building, Kagome was gone and Inuyasha was face first in the dead grass. You slowly approached, not wanting to startle the demon. “Are you okay?”

His body twitched before he slowly sat up, shaking his head with a scowl. His ears flickered, golden eyes meeting your own as his head tilted to the side. “You went home with Kagome that one time,”

Your eyes widened a bit at his words. It had only been once, the day that you met Inuyasha. Kagome had asked you to walk home with her so she could explain – it started out with lies and stories but she eventually caved and told you everything. You had never really been friends with her or hung out together, friendly in passing but that was as far as it went. You had considered befriending her just to see Inuyasha, but your conscious wouldn’t allow you to use your classmate like that.  
The white-haired male leaned closer, invading your personal space as he poked your forehead with a clawed finger.

Your cheeks reddened as you realized that you hadn’t responded to him, choosing instead to stare at him for a solid two minutes as you recalled the memory.

He moved even closer, his nose lightly bumping yours as his brow furrowed. “Why are you turning red? Are you sick or something?”

With a squeak, you stumbled backward, falling onto your behind. The shrill sound of the bell rang out and you scrambled to your feet, pausing to pull the scarf from your bag. You held it out to him, looking away. “Here, I made this for you,”

Inuyasha sniffed it curiously before taking it from your hand. Before he could respond, you had taken off towards the school, hoping the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. He looked down at the item, his fingers gently rubbing across the soft yawn it was made out of. Without even realizing it, a smile took over his lips as he held it tightly to himself, inhaling your scent that lingered behind.

────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
